A need exists for a method and apparatus for heating a food contained in a food container. It would be advantageous for such a method and apparatus to be suitable for use in a vending machine and to be capable of rapidly heating the contents of the container to minimize consumer waiting time after the consumer places an order. This is particularly the case if the method and/or apparatus is used for heating individual portion containers in a vending machine environment. The consumer, upon placing an order, does not want to wait for an extended period of time for the machine to vend the chosen type of hot food. Such foods, when pre-made, typically are stored at about room temperature or below to preserve the flavor of such foods. Consequently, foods that are normally served hot, such as beverages including various types of coffee and hot chocolate, for example, must be heated prior to dispensing to a customer.
A need also exists for a method and device that is capable of heating to a uniform, elevated temperature various types of foods that have different heating characteristics within a relatively short period of time while avoiding any deleterious effects to the food container or the food that could occur by overheating or an excessive rate of heating, particularly for a vending machine.
In addition, a need exists for a method and apparatus for safely, reliably and quickly heating an individual-sized serving of a product that is contained in a container suitable for use in a vending machine.
In addition, to insure proper and uniform heating, and the quality and taste of such foods, particularly in a vending machine setting, a need exists for a reliable method and apparatus for agitating a selected food.